


Sniper Remains Silent

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Implied Torture, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As it turns out, we won’t be needing you after all.  Your friend was much more willing to talk after a little… persuasion.  He has a beautiful scream.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper Remains Silent

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this sucks or not. Constructive criticism?

"As it turns out, we won’t be needing you after all.  Your friend was much more willing to talk after a little…  _persuasion_.  He has a beautiful scream.”


End file.
